


Too far

by bella_stories



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - High School, Bullying, F/M, M/M, Multi, Past, Self Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 04:27:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11798400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bella_stories/pseuds/bella_stories
Summary: Based on the writing prompt: "Bully takes it too far"





	Too far

“Fuck, fuck fuck” was all that was going through dean winchester's head. It started as a joke, a stupid macho attempt to fit in with the popular crew- it wasn't supposed to end like this.

But it did go this far and now he was stuck with a whimpering, teary eyes, shocked teen in his arms

*earlier that day*

“Are you guys sure we should be doing this?”

“Come on winchester, what's the problem?“Afraid to have a bit of fun- don't tell me, you're actually friends with him” Allister asked with a smirk that made dean want to break his jaw.

Standing defensively in front of the teen dean began to defend himself “like hell i'm friends with that freak!”

“Then you should have no issue teaching the geek a lesson- right?” Michael chimed in.

Dean realized this is what they did for a fun, and it's how they stay in allisters liking.

“Right”

They laughed and continued talking, going to there usual lunch table.

\---  
“Step up freak” dean spat out at the teen who laid limply across the floor.

“He's not saying anything i think he likes it” another voice called out as they boys laughed. “I think so, what do you think creep?”

The broken boy shakily lifted his body up with his elbows and shook his head, wet hair still dro=ipping on his face.

“Hold him up”

Castiel quickly felt his bruised body get roughly pulled as they held him up by his this arms. “Damn look at his arms, feels like a stick” they commented, holding his frail wrists in their free hand to for comparison. Castiel's cheeks turning red, humiliation burning in his chest.

Whimpers were soon echoing in the empty hallway as the three other boys threw punches and kicks directly into his chest, legs, and groin. Followed by whimpers and cries, along with laughter and comments from the tormentors.

“CRACK”

 

The echo of a bone crunching rang through the hallway as the laughing teens quieted down and looked at dean whose fist was still held tightly.

The silence was broken by a laugh coming from megan who was helping hold castiel up.

“Nice punch winchester”

“Go again” michael pressured with a smirk.

Dean shook his fist and looked away thoughtfully, he had to have broken that kids ribs. “What the fuck am i doing-” his thoughts were ended by the rude voices of the bullies.

“Don't stop now, no teachers are here”  
“Yeah, finish what you started”

Nodding dean ignored the broken blue eyes framed by thick glasses and pulled his arm back.

“DAMNNNN”

*crack*

“STOP!”

No thoughts were going through dean's mind as he slammed punches into the bony teens chest, face, and stomach. Whimpers, winces, and sobs coming out the victim's mouth every time he got hit.

Throwing one last punch into his jaw, dean let his arms fall to his side, catching his breath.

“Fuck winchester, you really went in” megan drawled, letting castiel fall to the ground in a thud.

“Yeah, haha- i guess i did”

“Well, we're gonna go get burgers- you in?” she asked casually, as if they didn't just attack someone.

“No… i have to pick up… my books- see you guys tomorrow”

“If you say so, see ya winchester”

And with that the two teens left the scene.

Dean began walking the opposite direction, hesitating momentarily before shaking his head and continuing to move down the halls.

\------

Throwing his book bag over his shoulder, he thought back to the teen. Now that the adrenaline died down he was starting to feel bad. “I shouldn't feel bad, snap out of it winchester- kid was a freak anyways….”

Despite saying this he couldn't help walking back to where he had beat the kid up- it couldn't be that bad? Just some bruises here and there. Right?

What he wasn't expecting was a trembling, whimpering teen crouched on the floor holding something tightly in his hand.

“Dude?”

Cautiously stepping towards the trembling figure, he hadn't thought he hurt him that bad? Maybe he was a wuss? No way… he'd been beat up before- staying on the ground 10 minutes after getting beat up wasn't normal.

“G-get away from m-me!” a slurred voice called out weakly, sharply turning his head away.

“Calm down- i wanna see how bad this is”

Kneeling in front of the teen reached his hands out, trying to pull the skinny arms away for a better view of his face. “BACK OFF” the teens voice barked pushing dean away, blue eyes locking on green ones- attempting to be intimidating. But that quickly failed as his eyes began to tear up.

“H-haven't you…. *hic* done enough?~” voice breaking mid way through, hands sliding down deans chest and onto the floor as quiet sobs turned into hysterical ones.

“I need to see your injuries” dean pried, guilt flooding his chest- he didn't mean to cause a emotional breakdown.

“Fuck off” the inky haired teen whispered, shoving dean's arms away.

“I just want to see!” dean argued as he began to use force- grabbing the bony wrists and pulling them apart, only for converse to push him back roughly in the chest.

Wrestling the teen down, he managed to pin him. Only the teens gasping to warned dean that he was suffocating him with his weight. “Let me see your fucking face!” dean growled as castiel shook his head and kept thrashing his bony body.

Using more force than he should have, he held both body wrists in one hand and harshly grabbed castiel's face, forcing him to stay still.

 

“Fuck… i did that?” he talked to himself taking in the injuries: swollen eyes, bloody nose, broken lps, but the most concerned was the slacked jaw that couldn't shut.

Prying his mouth open he realized he knocked out at least two teen, noticeable from the blood coming from the missing spots.

“I need to take you to the hospital”

All the teen did at this point was mutter something unintelligible as dean easily lifted his body in his arms- with little protest from the smaller teen as he began carrying him down the hall.

“I went to far”

**Author's Note:**

> that was my first attempt at a bullying scene between cas and dean. Idk if I should continue


End file.
